


the lights in the sky could never compare to your eyes (look at the fireworks)

by AgenderCombeferre



Series: summer drabbles [8]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderCombeferre/pseuds/AgenderCombeferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional, a work of fanfiction and is in no way a representation of Rick Riordan or anyone who represents him/his publisher/the future of the series/anything legal. Rick Riordan does not, as well as anyone else in any way a part of the creation of actual Heroes of Olympus works, recognise of this work as an official representation of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series.</p></blockquote>





	the lights in the sky could never compare to your eyes (look at the fireworks)

     Everyone knew the Camp Half Blood fireworks were amazing. Some New Roman citizens had even made the cross country journey to see them based on the ravings of campers who had seen it all their lives and were still impressed. They _moved in the sky,_ what more could a demigod want?

     The group of the seven demigods of the quest ended up going together, plus Nico, who seemed to be having the same trouble keeping his eyes on the fireworks as Jason .At least it was excusable for Nico because Percy was also stealing glances at his boyfriend, his arm around his shoulders and his head rested against Nico’s shoulder. Jason was acutely aware of how creepy it was to steal glances at Leo, especially with Calypso so near.

     It was strange that she had elected to sit with Rachel Dare rather than Leo, who Jason was at least seventy five percent sure she was dating. Everything about her arrival at camp had been confusing, No one knew if she was still immortal or not, but she had taken to hanging around Rachel a lot. Still, a possibly immortal goddesss? How could Jason compete?

      Jason had done some realising in the time that Leo had been, for lack of more accurate words, _away._ He’d come to terms with his feelings for Leo, now all that remained was telling someone other than Piper. He’d never been in the closet, so that wasn’t the trouble. All that it was was that he didn’t think it was fair of him. Leo had had to struggle and fight to even be back at camp, he didn’t need the added weight of his best friend’s feelings on his shoulders when he already tried to carry the entire world.

      The thing about Leo, Jason had found, was that to an outsider where he didn’t seem to care about people as much as he did abut machines, Leo _did_ care, he cared so much. The only thing was that, like his father, Leo didn’t always understand how to put those feelings into words, and he understood machines so well, he tried to put all of his care into the machines to help the people he cared for. Better grips on the weaponry? Leo had seen a younger camper’s grip fai and though he knew the resulting broken wrist would be healed in a day at most, he still needed to help.

     Now, as he saw Leo’s face relaxed for the first time in so long, Jason didn’t have the heart to add another worry to the list he was sure was endless. If all he could have was this, this friendship with stolen glances, that would do.

      Leo looked over to Jason, and Jason quick pretended to have been watching the sky. Leo patted Jason’s shoulder, asking;

      “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

      Jason fought himself to not say “ _yeah, you are.”_ and nodded in reply, his eyes still on the colourful skyline.

….

     As a general rule, campers didn’t litter. Camp Half Blood residents because they didn’t want to end up with a bunk full of mud or something, and New Roman ciizens because they respected the nymph’s homes and also didn’t want to end up coming home to a bed of mud, because you know those nymphs talk to each other across states and no chances were to be taken.

     The only time litter ever washed up on the shores of Camp Half Blood was from either mortal beaches, the water nymphs knowing the campers will pick it up if it’s on their shires.

      So Jason walked along the shore picking up the strange litter, the rest of the group walking back to the campfire. The litter included regular mortal things like plastic and such, but every once in a while Jason came upon a shard of Imperial gold of celestial bronze from the war. He’d made it halfway down the beach line when he heard a voice yelling. Hew thought it might be a monster and took out his coin, but before he could summon his weapon he saw it was only Leo. He waited up for Leo, allowing the him a minute to catch his breath from running from the amphitheatre to the beach before pressing on.

     “Nice night, isn’t it?” Leo asked from beside him. Jason knew from the way Leo wouldn’t meet his eyes he had something to say, but in an attempt to not push him Jason merely nodded, setting a slower walking pace to allow Leo to say what he wanted far enough away from camp that he couldn’t be overheard if he didn’t want to be.

    “Jason?” It was a question, probably inquiring about Jason’s silence, or (Jason’s heart skipped a beat) Jason’s inability to focus on fireworks. Jason looked from the tiny point on the ocean he’d been focusing his eyes to _not_ look at Leo to Leo. He was struck by the moonlight on Leo’s dark skin, the movement of the water reflecting in his brown eyes, the movement of his curly hair in the ocean breeze.

     Jason didn’t register his own movement until he noticed Leo’s eyes widen, placing a hand on Leo’s shoulder.

     “Leo - ?”

     “Can I kiss you?”

    They spoke at the same time, but Jason caught the words easily. Both of their eyes widened, a blush spreading twinlike across cheeks.

     “I didn’t - I’m sorry, you don’t - “

     “Yes.”

     Leo stopped short in his rambling at Jason’s rather pathetic one-word answer.

     “W-what?”

     Jason had fought his feelings for Leo for so long, and he was so tired of it ,he couldn’t find it in him to fight anymore, especially if - if Leo felt the same.

     Jason brought a hand to Leo’s cheek, bending low enough to have them face to face, giving Leo plenty of time and room to back away should he change his mind. He didn’t, in the way he closed the gap, arms coming up behind Jason as a tentative kiss began. Leo broke away and for a heart-stopping moment Jason thought he’d done something wrong, or Leo had changed his mind, but a breath later Leo was kissing him again, hands holding Jason’s arms, bringing him closer.

     The second time the kiss broke Jason rested his forehead against Leo’s opening his eyes to Leo’s smiling breathless face.

     “I didn’t mean to - I had, like, a whole speech prepared, I thought you didn’t.” Leo got out, moving his arms to hug Jason properly. Jason returned the hug, resting his chin in Leo’s neck.

     “I had - I _have_ always felt - since the beginning. I thought - you and Calypso -?”

     “Dude, she’s pan. She’s been with Rachel for, like, three months.”

     Jason let out a breathy laugh, backing out of the hug just enough to see Leo’s smiling face.

    “We’re idiots.”

    “Is that news to you?” Jason asked Leo, only allowing the pout to stya on his moonlight bathed face a moment before kissing it away. There was plenty of time for talking about labels and plans later, for now Jason wanted to take the time to properly cherish being able to kiss Leo freely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional, a work of fanfiction and is in no way a representation of Rick Riordan or anyone who represents him/his publisher/the future of the series/anything legal. Rick Riordan does not, as well as anyone else in any way a part of the creation of actual Heroes of Olympus works, recognise of this work as an official representation of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series.


End file.
